


The Perfect Fit

by unadulteratedstorycollector



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, buying pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedstorycollector/pseuds/unadulteratedstorycollector
Summary: Harry think it's about time that they get a pet. Draco is inclined to agree.





	The Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the wonderful art of Puking Pastilles found[Here](https://puking-pastilles.deviantart.com/art/Cats-and-Dogs-2-576248893)
> 
> Thank you so much for the wonderful art you give us! I hope you like the fic.
> 
> Un-betad for now, so apologies for the mistakes!

It’s always been his dream. The house, the family, the life. Maybe even a pet. He pads through the house, balancing two steaming mugs of tea and a plate of toast. He wobbles slightly, tea spilling it over his hand and he hisses quietly.

“You ok?” A grizzled voice calls from upstairs and Harry smiles to himself. Yes. This is exactly how he wanted to spend his Sunday mornings. This is exactly what he imagined as he lay in his cupboard thinking about his future. Exactly this. He pushes open the door to find a very dishevelled Draco rubbing at his eyes.

Ok, maybe not exactly this.

“Hey. I brought you toast and tea.” He slowly makes his way over to the bed, his eyes stuck on the plates and Draco grumbles. A moment later the plate and mugs are levitated from his hands and delicately delivered to Draco’s, not a spill in sight. Rolling his eyes, he gives Draco a warm smile, before jumping onto the bed. Draco holds his tea aloft, scowling as the mattress dips under Harry’s weight.

“Thank you. Why have you brought me breakfast in bed?” Draco asks, a sceptical eyebrow raised at Harry.

“What? I can’t just bring you tea and toast?” Harry grins up at him before snatching a piece from the plate and taking a big bite. Draco stares at him, unblinking, and he sighs, finally folding. “Alright. I wanted to run a proposition by you, and I thought this would butter you up enough that you’d say yes.”

“I’m not doing that to you, no matter how many times you ask. It’s disgusting, and I don’t know why Weasley even mentioned it to you,” Draco sniffs, turning to his tea and giving it an appreciative sip. Harry’s eyes widen and he shakes him head, shuffling closer to his boyfriend.

“What? No! No, that’s not…” He takes a deep breath, fanning his hands out and closing his eyes for a moment to get the image out of his brain. “I was thinking… I don’t know if you think we’re ready… but how would you feel about… getting a pet?” He braces himself for Draco to say no. To call Harry an idiot. To tell Harry that dating someone for a year, living with someone for three months, is not long enough to then be buying a pet with them.

“I think it’s a wonderful idea.” Draco voice startles him, and he opens his eyes to see a very happy blond man slithering out of bed. “And I know just the one.” Harry groans. He’s regretting bringing it up already, and they’ve not even got to the pet shop.

*****

“See, perfect!” Draco proudly points at the vivarium in front of Harry. He blinks twice, looking between his boyfriend and the vivarium. Inside is a very fat, very yellow snake. It blinks back at him, it’s tongue flickering out. Harry can almost feel it trying to talk to him, can feel the vague stirring of understanding in his brain. But he’s not been able to speak parseltongue since Voldemort died, so he’s not going to suddenly start now.

“You want us to get a snake?” he asks, looking back at Draco. Draco nods once, his eyes shining, his lips twisted into a smirk. Harry turns back to the snake. “Fucking Slytherin,” he mutters before feeling a sharp pinch at his elbow.

“What was that?” Draco looks at him innocently, his eyes wide and his teeth glinting dangerously. Harry adjusts his beanie and stands up straight.

“I think we should keep looking.” He turns and leaves the shop, ignoring the way Draco chuckles behind him, the feeling that he’s been played crawling under his skin. Fine. If that’s the way he wants to play it. Game on.

*****

“Owls are helpful!” Harry shouts, ignoring the looks he’s getting from the other customers. Draco crosses his arms, tilting his chin up, his shirt stretching tight over his shoulders and biceps. Harry ignores that too, although with a little more difficulty.

“I don’t care how helpful they are. They’re snappy. And dirty. They leave pellets everywhere, and you always have to leave a window open incase they want to go flying. Do you know how hard it would be to keep our house warm with the window open all the time?” Draco snaps, eyeing the owls with disdain. Harry looks at them longingly. It would be really lovely not to have to go to the owlpost office every time he wants to send a letter.

“I’d clean up after them. And do the warming charms.”

“We both know you wouldn’t.” Draco raises an eyebrow at him and he has to concede, he probably wouldn’t. “We are not getting an owl.” Draco spins on his feet and stalks from the shop, leaving Harry to sheepishly shuffle out, bowing slightly in embarrassment to the owner.

*****

“Rats?” Rats. Draco actually wants to get rats. Harry doesn’t know what else to say apart from point at them. They scurry around their cage, their little hands grabbing at pieces of food as they nibble their way through a bowl. A fucking rat. He blinks at Draco, not sure he’s ready to believe this one.

“Rats are one of the most intelligent animals in the world. We would be lucky to have a good rat.” He leans closer to the glass, his fringe falling into his face. “Although we’d have to get two. They’re very social animals.”

“I’m not getting a fucking rat,” Harry growls, shoving Draco’s shoulder with his as he moves to leave the shop. Draco’s hand slips into his as he leaves, giving him a little squeeze and he takes a breath, calming down. Fine. Draco can be as sneaky as he wants. They’re still not getting a fucking rat.

*****

“Toads aren’t pets. They are useful only as potions ingredients,” Draco sneers and Harry rolls his eyes, zipping up his hoodie. It’s surprisingly cold in the amphibian section of the pet shop. Draco must be freezing, in only a shirt and blazer. He hasn’t even done the buttons all the way up. Harry looks at the lump in the tank next to him. Ok. Maybe he has a point.

“Fine. But don’t tell Nev I said so,” he mumbles as they walk out of the shop.

“Oh, don’t worry. I will.”

*****

“That’s not even funny, Potter,” Draco snarls as he storms out of the shop, leaving Harry standing next to the cage containing the ferrets.

*****

Harry looks down at the bundle of fluff in his lap. It’s perfect. He doesn’t know why he hadn’t thought of it sooner. And when Luna had mentioned she knew of someone who had one ready to go, it had basically seemed like fate. It was fate! If Luna’s involved, it’s fate. The puppy snuffles, yawning an adorable little yawn, and Harry’s heart melts. Yes. He is definitely a dog man. And not just any dog. This dog. This adorable, nameless dog. The front door slams shut and Harry spins, ready to share the good news with Draco.

“Hey! So you’ll never guess—”

“Speak no more! I have found the one!” Draco stalks into the room, his arm full of white poof, a giant grin on his face. He freezes the second he sees Harry, the small bundle of black fur at his feet. “What is that?” he points at the puppy, his lip curled in disgust.

“It’s our puppy…” Harry says slowly, watching as the white bundle begins to move. “What’s that?”

“This is Phoebus. He is our kitten,” Draco sniffs. The white ball uncurls, stretching in Draco’s arm and then hopping down onto the floor with a stumble.

“You bought us a cat? Why would we want a cat? And what kind of name is Phoebus?” Harry shouts, throwing his arms up in the air.

“It’s a regal name. And he’s a regal cat. What’s your pathetic dog called then, hmm? Probably something ridiculous like Godric or Albus,” Draco snips back. Harry glares at him, taking a step forward, moving away from the puppy sat watching them with interest.

“His name is… Morris,” Harry spits and Draco scoffs.

“Morris! That’s a ridiculous name. We’re not keeping him. He’ll frighten Phoebus.” Draco lurches forward, snapping at Harry, their hair flying everywhere, their cheeks rosy in anger, hands and arms gesticulating for no reason.

“He will not! If we’re getting rid of anyone, it’s your snotty cat…”

As the argument rages above them, a very small kitten and a very small puppy curl up on a very small pillow and go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are seen, read and loved!


End file.
